Explosive
An Explosive (aka a Bomb) is a chemical device that, when detonated, can cause a large amount of damage. In the espionage world, it is used for sabotage. Explosive devices can be set to go off by a timing mechanism. No One Lives Forever When Cate Archer was going through her first Advanced Field Tactics course at UNITY Headquarters, Santa had her disarm mock Explosive devices for training. These devices looked like silver metal boxes. Dmitrij Volkov instructed his men to shoot Archer and then destroy the Grand Caravan Hotel in Marrakech, Morocco with explosives to cover their tracks. Fortunately, Archer was able to defeat the thugs that Volkov sent after her and she was able to disarm the explosives. While infiltrating a STASI facility in Berlin, Archer set various Explosives to aid in her escape while trying to help Dr. Otto Schenker to defect. UNITY agent Tom Goodman set several Explosives at the docks in Bremen while waiting for Archer to arrive. When she didn't show up on time, he had to go back and de-activate all of the timers. After Archer finally arrived, he had her turn the timers back on in various warehouses. These explosions distracted enough of the guards enabling Archer to sneak onboard the freighter Lorelei. Unbeknownst to Archer, Goodman (aka Melvin Blitzny) had set an explosive device on the ship in order to sink it while she was on board. No One Lives Forever 2 Archer was provided with several explosives in Siberia while attempting to infiltrate a Soviet Army base that contained the M-9 Data Processing Unit. These explosives looked like sticks of dynamite connected to a timer. First she set some explosives on a bridge. Later she then used explosives to destroy the Communications Tower and the Power station in acts of sabotage. To aid in her escape, she set an explosive on a propane tank to destroy a wall. When Archer made it back to the Dacha where Mischa, her pilot, was waiting for her she discovered that H.A.R.M. thugs were attempting to blow up her Airplane with Explosives. She was able to fight them off and disarm the explosive. After Archer had escaped from the Soviet base, Bruno Lawrie sent in a UNITY Intercept Team to destroy the M-9 Data Processing Unit with explosives. In order to infiltrate the H.A.R.M. India branch, Archer offered to destroy the local Evil Alliance base with explosives and bring Anoop Banerjee the contents of their safe. While inspecting the H.A.R.M. Antarctica Base, Archer had to use explosives to get past several barricades that had been set up by the H.A.R.M. personnel. One of these explosions trapped Magnus Armstrong in the base, forcing Archer to leave him behind. The UNITY Intercept Team was sent to rescue Armstrong in Antarctica. After they reported that they had arrived too late, Lawrie instructed the team to use explosives to destroy the base. When Pierre the Mime King and his Mimes attack UNITY Headquarters, they attempted to set several explosives around the facility. Archer was able to fight off the Mimes and disarm the explosives. When Archer was captured by The Director, he had her thrown into the Man-Handler located within H.A.R.M. Headquarters. Unfortunately for him, Archer was able to escape the overly-elaborate death trap and she was set loose within the facility. While she was attempting to escape, she used Explosives to destroy the facilities generator and H.A.R.M. Mainframe Computer. When Archer joined Armstrong on the island nation of Khios, she realized that she could use Explosives on a rock formation. This explosion would cause the large rock formation to fall on the Super Secret Submarine, destroying it in the process. See Also * C4 - A type of plastic explosive. * Grenade - A thrown explosive used as a weapon. * Lipstick Explosive - A grenade disguised as a lipstick container. * Mine - An explosive device placed in a field. * PU-38 - A type of explosive sold by H.A.R.M. to MISERY. * Reagent - the special biological explosive developed by Dr. Schenker. Trivia * While causing a great amount of damage, explosives cannot be used to directly target an opponent in the three NOLF games. External link Explosive on Wikipedia Category:Equipment Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Equipment Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Equipment